Harry Potter and the Girl with the Crescent Scar
by Lonelygurl12
Summary: A famous girl from America comes to Hogwarts and to Harry, she seems familiar. third chapter is up, Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own the characters in my story that were created by J.K. Rowling, just the ones I made up.  
  
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts, and to Harry, she may make this his most memorable year at Hogwarts. Rating for later chapters  
  
CHAPTER ONE:  
  
"Harry, 'urry up, cummon, the trains' about to leave!" shouted one of Harry's closest friends Hermione Granger. Harry broke out of his thoughts and shook his head. "Coming!" He dashed off towards the nearest door and boarded the scarltet train. As he made his way down the crowded hallway to his awaitng friends, he got blind sided by a girl in a red mini-skirt and blue tank-top.  
  
"I am so sorry, um,"  
  
"Dominique, Dominique Callow."  
  
"Well I'm sorry, Dominique, I didn't see you there."  
  
"Me neither, I didn't see you. Oh, do you know where there is an empty compartment? I have been searching for the past 10 minutes."  
  
"Yeah, my friends are waiting for me, you could sit with us."  
  
"Really? Cool, thanks. I'll follow you."  
  
Harry lead Dominique to the compartment where Hermione stood tapping her foot. "Who is that?" she asked and Harry could tell she was annoyed. "This is Dominique, she couldn't find an empty compartment so she's going to sit with us." "Well, all right, but hurry up, the trolley lady is coming here any minute." The friends and new aqquantance sat in the comfy red seats. Ron stared at Dominique with amazement in his brown eyes. "Your from America right aren't you and you are Dominique Madison Callow right?" he asked. "How did you know?" said Dominque with surprise. "Well, your clothes, and the fact you don't have a robe with you gave me the idea, also that you have appeared in the Daily Prophet several times about your dueling championships." "Hey, cool, my fame beats me again," said Dominique blowing on her fingernails with content. Hermione sat in the corner with a annoyed look on her face. "Seems to me, Dominique, that you are a lazy show off with a head full of hot-air and a brain made of solid concrete," Hermione said curtly. The others jumped in shock at this. The only person Hermione ever insulted was Draco Malfoy. And that insult had been followed by a slap on his pale face. "Well, you seem to be a jealous know-it-all and with a head full of nothing1" Dominique shot back with a look of ice in her eyes. Hermione stood there, with her mouth hanging down. She started to say something but didn't. She just sighed and a look of defeat ame over her face. She sat down and after they had eaten their sweets from the trolley lady, there was no more talk and the compartment was only filled with the sounds of breathing.  
  
A few hours later......  
  
"Hoqwarts Station, please exit onto the platform," came a voice from what seemed like everywhere. Harry grabbed his owl and what was left of his sweets and left the train. Domique followe closely behind followed by Ron, Ginny, Luna, and lastly Hermione. Who still seemed to be mad about the flight earlier that day. Dominque jumped with fright at the sight of a very large and wide man.  
  
"Ello Hagrid," shouted Harry at the man. The man looked over at Harry and smiled. "'Ello there 'Arry, 'Ermione. Ron, Ginny, Luna, and who is this," he said with his gaze fixed on Dominique. "This is Dominique Hagrid, she's new at Hogwarts." "All right, you all best be getting' to the carrages, they be leavin in a minute." With that at realization point, they made a bee line for the nearest carrage. As Harry had done the year before, Dominique stared blankly at what was pulling the carrage. "Those are weird looking horses Harry, what are they?" she asked. "Thestrals," answered Luna. "Horses that can only be seen by people who have seen death happen, who did you see die?" Dominque hesitated to answer the question but finally: "I saw my best friend get murdered by a man in a cloak on my11th birthday, I was bound and gagged and he almost killed me, but he didn't. he just left this." Dominque turned her cheek and showed a scar shaped like a crescent moon. Harry stared in awe. He showed her his scar on his forehead and she shook her head in disbelief. "You think are scars are connected some how?" "I dunno, we'll ask Dumbledore when we reach the castle.  
  
I hope you liked it, I wont write the next chapter until I get 5 reviews, so hurry! 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: due to popular demand, here is the second chapter of Harry Potter and the Girl with the Crescent Scar a little early......  
  
CHAPTER TWO:  
  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," greeted Proffesor Albus Dumbledore as the students new and old entered the Great Hall. Harry and his friends said "Hello" to familiar faces as they walked down the crowded aisle to the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up to the staff table and saw Proffesor McGonagall bring out a shaggy and whithered black hat and a rather tall stool. Placing the hat on the stool Proffesor McGonagall rang a very small, but very loud bell.  
  
"May I have your attention please!" shouted McGonagall and at the sound of her voice, the hall grew quiet. "Now first years, please step into the center aisle, and when I call your name, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you shall be sorted into your houses. But first, as it is every year, the Sorting Hat Welcoming Song...." And with that the hat seemed to grow a mouth and small eyes and began singing:  
  
Welcome students New and Old To Hogwarts School As time has told Young Witches Young Wizards Owls and Gizzards Time has come To sort you all Into the houses You call home Some have come to call A time when Houses Band together And tell the weather Whether Black and Grim Or Bright and Prim So come new students To my stool And I shall sort you Into the school!  
  
The Hall was filled with applause as the Hat ended his song.  
  
"Well that was shorter than last year's don't you think?" questioned Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess with all the stuff that happened last year, it didn't have time to come up with a new one," answered Luna. Dominique was about to say something when her name was called. "Callow, Dominique!" announced McGonagall. She sat there with a quizzical look on her face when Harry whispered for her to go up to the stool. She stood up and made her way through the excited and nervous first years. She sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the Hat on her head.  
  
"Hmmm," said the Hat. "Spunky yes, courageuous too, a little bit on the dark side, but also pure, I can see you doing great things Miss Dominique, you shall be in.... GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table whooped and laughed with joy as the famous duelist approached their table. Harry waved his hand and pointed to the seat next to him indicating that she must sit next to him. She did not hesitate.  
  
"Dominique this is so cool!" exclaimed Ron. "Now that your in our house, you can teach us dueling stuff right?"  
  
"Yeah, and I can see your face when I whoop your little booty at it!" she joked. "But Harry from what I hear dueled Lord Voldemo—""DON'T SAY HIS NAME!" "Ok, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, now that's better than what I can do, he would be a GREAT challenge. Whadda ya say Harry?"  
  
"Sure Dominique, I may be a little rusty but I'll try."  
  
After the feast, Harry and Dominique approached Dumbledore and asked him if he could have a chance and talk with them. When they heard he could, they followed him to his office.  
  
"Butter Beer!" shouted Dumbledore at the stone gargoyle. It began twisting up revealing a large spiral stair case. They ascended the staircase leading into an amazing and spectacular room. Filled with magical objects, portraits of past head masters and mistresses, and a red and orange bird named Fawx. "Hello there Fawx," Harry said to the bird. The bird cooed to him, when Dumbledore's voice jerked Harry's attention away from the bird.  
  
"So you're wondering why you and Dominique have scars that seem to be connected, yes?" he asked them.  
  
"Yes Proffesor. Dominique and I also survived an attack that killed someone else, and why was she sent here anyways?" Dumbledore layed his eyes on Harry's face. "Harry, the reason why Dominique has a scar similar to yours is that she was nearly killed by the same man as you, Lord Voldemort. And she was sent here so she would be protected from Voldemort. Have you told him about last summer Dominique?" Dominique looked guiltily at the floor and answered no.  
  
"Well tell him now."  
  
"Proffesor—"  
  
"Now Dominique."  
  
She sighed and began her story. "Last summer on my birthday, my best friend slept over at my house, you know when I told you my friend died on my 11th birthday? Well, I lied it was last summer. Some one began knocking on the door and when my parents didn't answer it I did, a man came into my house and put a binding spell on my and stuffed a large ball of cloth in my mouth. My friend came in to see what was wrong and Voldemort said some words I couldn't understand and my friend collapsed, dead. He then turned to me and said the same words, but it didn't work, all I felt was a searing pain on my cheek, the man moved to the side as a light came towards him, he then went upstairs and I heard the worst sound of my life, the screaming of my mother and father as Voldemort killed them. He left after that. I acted dead and it worked. After a while the spell wore off and I ran to my room and grabbed my things and went out side and took the Knight Bus to the Ministry of Magic building. And that's how I ended up getting sent to Hogwarts."  
  
That's the second chapter, please R&R 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Here is the next chapter of Harry Potter and the Girl with the Crescent Scar  
  
CHAPTER 3:  
  
As Harry and Dominique left Dumbledore's office, Harry remained speechless.  
  
"Oh just say something already," she cried. "I hate the silence!"  
  
"Um, uh..." Harry couldn't think of what to say. He kept playing her story inside his head. "I just cant believe you went through all that, your parents and best friend getting killed, I mean, I-""WELL I DID GO THROUGH IT!" she screamed. "And I don't want to remember it again! So just shove it Harry!" Not wanting to cause a fight, Harry grew silent. When they reached the Gryffindor common room, they each mumbled a good night and went to bed.  
  
THE NEXT DAY:  
  
"Now class," shouted McGonagall through the rucuss. "Next year as you all know, you shall be taking your N.E.W.T.S. And I don't want to have the displeasure of failing you, so this year will be in preparation for your test next year."  
  
"Can you believe it Harry?" whispered Hermione. We are almost done with school and are going to take the most horrendous test of our lives?"  
  
"Hermione, please leave me alone."  
  
"Oh, is it that girl again? Domin-who-sits?"  
  
"Its Dominique and its nothing, I just don't want to take or even THINK about taking that test and I am also mad that we are amost finished with school." That wasn't entirely true. Harry was still going over the nights events. The night befor ehe had had nightmares of Dominique's story and he heard the screams, the pain, and the fright she had expierienced. He had sat next to Dominique at breakfast but she didn't breath a word. She just sat there, didn't even touch her food. Her eyes had been clouded and puffy, as if she were in a trance.  
  
"Now," began McGonagall once more. "Today we are going to leanr how to change flies into rocks, a very usefull spell when coming upon a tight spot, just swish three times and say this incantation: Slateimous! Now, begin."  
  
"WAIT! I know this spell already!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, practically the first dueling spell I learned, can I show everyone how to do it?"  
  
"Hmmm, well, alright, but make it brief."  
  
Dominique stepped up to the front of the room, and summoned a pillow. During her third swish of the spell, she said the incantation. "SLATEIMOUS!" Instantaneously, the pillow grew stiff, and gray, she threw it at the ground and succeeeded in making a hole in the floor. McGonagall clapped with the rest of the class as Dominique took a bow. Hermione just sniffed with what Harry thought was with jealousy.  
As usual, Hermione got it on the first try, where as Ron only managed to make his fly into a ball of fire, which ended up burning his desk. Harry didn't even try, his eyes kept wandering across the floor to Dominique. Who, at the moment was sitting next to Parvati and Padma Patil. Both were twins, and all three of them were in deep conversation. Dominuqes eyes met Harrys briefly before turning back to her work, Harry followd suit, he looked over his fly which seemed to be tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
Harry finally managed to turn his fly into stone when the bell rang. He grabbed his things and rushed to the door hoping to meet Dominique. But as he passed through the door, he saw Dominique talking to the cruelest boy in school, Draco Malfoy. As Harry drew nearer to them, Malfoy looked up and said: "Hey Potter! Don't expect to have a easy year after what you did to my father!" Harry looked into Dominique's deep blue eyes and she turned away. Harry could tell Malfoy lked her by the way he looked at her and the way he talked to her. A moment later he was walking with his arm over her shoulder and in deep conversation. Dominique looked over her shoulder and mouthed "Sorry." And as she turned her head back, her long mahogany colored hair flipped as if to wave good bye. Harry feeling dejected, dragged his feet alone to Care of Magical Creatures.  
  
A/N: Sorry the scene is really short, but I have a whole new chapter coming out soon. Expect to see at least 1000 more words by next month. And those of you who think I have bad formatting, what the heck! It's a good story! Please read a review people! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by J.K. Rowling. And I am still mad she killed off Sirius Black!!!! }:-O  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Harry seemed to be in a different place during his Care of Magical Creatures lesson. It was about... well he couldn't remember. His mind kept wandering off to Dominique and Malfoy across the lawn. Malfoy still had his arm around her shoulder and Dominique seemed to have her hand in his robe pocket. A few yards away from them was Pansy Parkinson. And the look she was giving Dominique was absolutely livid. Crabbe and Goyle were nearby as usual. They seemed to have been working out over the holidays because their robes seemed to be uncomfortably tight. As they were pulling at the robes and there were quite a few rips on the arms.  
  
After the lesson, Hermione was rambling on about who was going to be the new DADA teacher as that was their next lesson.  
  
"The new teacher wasn't at the feast the other night so I am beginning to wonder whether they got Umbridge again."  
  
"Oh god forbid!" cried out Ron with disgust. "I hope they got someone who is not a werewolf, a poser, an imposter, a guy with a face on the back of his bloody head, or a halfbreed-phobic hothead!"  
  
"I hear they got a banshee," put in Seamus Finnigan.  
  
"Oh that's riddiculus Seamus, banshee's never leave Ireland, and they hate humans," disagreed Hermione.  
  
"And I hear they have got a veela," said Dean Thomas.  
  
Ron snickered. They had seen Dean at the Quidditch World Cup a few years ago, and he has been crushing on veela ever since.  
  
"I guess he didn't see what they turn into when they are mad," whispered Ron to Harry. For the first time that day, Harry smiled.  
  
DADA.....  
  
Everyone took their seats once they entered the class room. But when they looked up at the desk, no one was there. The office door was opened a crack and a boy from Ravenclaw who Harry didn't know went up to look. He peeked in and looked back at the class and shrugged. Then the room started to fill with a fog like substance.  
  
"Everyone! Cover your mouth!" shouted Hermione while putting the sleeve of her robe to her mouth. Everyone else followed suit. Harry looked quizically at Hermione, who had her wand out. She muttered some words and a bubble grew around her head. Harry saw the students nearest to her do the same.  
  
"Bubble Head Charm," whispered a voice behind him. He whirled around to face Dominique, who already had a bubble on her head.  
  
"Ok. Um, Bubblecraymortus!"  
  
Imiediately a bubble grew around his head. He started to breath normally and he went over to Hermione.  
  
"What is this stuff?" "Garroting Gas, very poisonous when given in large amounts. And the stuff Fred and Gearoge were going to use last year was just an unstable mist."  
  
Suddenly they heard clapping behind them. They looked up to see women with bright red hair.  
  
"Tonks!" yelled the three friends.  
  
"Wotcher Harry, Hermione, Ron," greeted Tonks with a smile. She turned to the class.  
  
"All right everyone, good job. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Proffesor Tonks." She waved her wand and the gas disapeared. "Now, the Bubble Head Charm, very useful when coming across a poisonous gas. But you all need to work on your reflexes. And 20 points to Gryffindor, for reminding everyone about the charm and demonstrating it."  
  
A cheer broke out and they all instantly liked their new teacher. All except for the Slytherins. They seemed to loathe their new teacher. Harry guessed it was because they hadnt thought of the charm first. And that the teacher favored the Gryffindors more than them.  
  
"Now, I know some of you, but I don't know most of you, so let me introduce myself, I am Proffesor Tonks, I am an Auror part of the time but Dumbledore wanted me to come this year, and for a few more years. Even with the rumors that the job is jinxed. Now, as some of you know, I am a Metamorphagus, can anyone tell me what that is?"  
  
Parvati raised her hand.  
  
"Yes Parvati?"  
  
"A Metamorphagus is a person who can change their appearance with will, so they are very good at disguises."  
  
"Your in Gryffindor, correct?"  
  
"Yes Proffesor."  
  
"5 points to Gryffindor for Miss Patil's excellent explanation."  
  
The Slytherins sulked even more, Malfoy just laughed.  
  
"How can you think those Mud-Blood lovers are smart?"  
  
"Malfoy right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ah yes, Moody told me about the AMAZING BOUNCING FERRET, I even know the spell..."  
  
Malfoy blushed a deep tomato red, and the rest of the class laughed. Tonks pulled out her wand a faked a wave, Malfoy gave a girlish shriek and hid behind Crabbe, the class laughed harder. No one laughed as much as Tonks, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.  
  
Lunch...  
  
"That was such a cool lesson don't you think Harry?"  
  
Harry didn't answer, he was still enjoying the moment when Malfoy shrieked like a 5 year old girl.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Harry turned to who was speaking and it was Dominique.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can I talk to you? Privately," she added eyeing Ron, who was getting up to follow.  
  
"Sure. I'll be back in a minute guys."  
  
Harry followed Dominique outside of the Great Hall to an empty classroom.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Harry as he closed the door behind them.  
  
"I want to talk about, you know, um, last night."  
  
"Whats there to talk about, you're mad at me, and that's that."  
  
"No, Harry, I didn't mean to be so rude about it, its just that, well, I hate to remember it and Harry, truth is, I was kind of glad I told you, you're the only person who is like me in this entire school, and I kinda like you."  
  
"But-But, I thought you liked Malfoy!"  
  
"I did, or at least, I thought I did, I am still going to see him, just to get a little bit of his dignity back."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"No one should be treated like that, even Malfoy."  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
"Lets get back to the Great Hall, I'm starving."  
  
Dominiques stomach gave a low angry growl. The two of them laughed as they entered the Great Hall.  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long, I had computer probs, R&R please! 


End file.
